Because you are you
by ditaditya
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana Sasuke dan Sakura.


Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated: T

Genre: General, Romance

Warning: Alternative Universe, ide cerita pasaran, misstype, bahasa tidak baku, diksi yang acak-acakan.

 _Donlt Like Don't Read_

 _I've warned you_

 _ **Because you are you**_

 _ **By: Clover Cafe**_

Drrt.. Drrt.. Sakura merasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar.

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Sedang apa_

 _Hei, sedang apa?_

Ternyata _e-mail_ dari kakak kelasnya. Sakura buru-buru membalasnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin Sakura dan Sasuke berkirim _e-mail_ setiap malam. Sasuke tak pernah absen untuk mengirimi Sakura email, walaupun hanya menanyakan hal yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Hai kak_

 _Aku sedang melamun kak, ada apa kak?_

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Apa yang kau lamunkan?_

 _Apa aku tidak boleh menghubungimu? Kau sedang melamunkan apa? Apa kau zedang melamun tentang diriku?_

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Aku hanya sedang bingung kak._

 _Kakak boleh menghubungiku kapan saja kak. Aku hanya sedang bingung, terkadang aku melamun lalu tiba-tiba saja aku menangis tanpa sebab. Teman-temanku bahkan sering mendapati diriku yang sedang melamun._

Sakura segera mengirimkan _e-mail_ nya kepada kakak kelasnya itu. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dirinya dapat dengan mudah mengatakan masalahnya pada orang yang baru dia kenal. Tapi ia merasa nyaman dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Teman-temannya bahkan menyangka bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman lama.

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Apa kau ingin membuatku marah?_

 _Kau ingin membuatku marah? Kau itu terlalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Cobalah untuk bercerita pada orang lain._

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Kenapa kakak marah?_

 _Aku selalu takut untuk bercerita kepada orang lain. Aku terbiasa memyimpan semuanya sendiri. Pada akhirnya akulah yang tersiksa._

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Kau masih bertanya?_

 _Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku marah? Aku marah karena kamu masih bisa-bisanya menangis sendirian padahal kamu mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Kau bisa bercerita padaku Sakura._

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Aku menangis lho._

 _Kakaaaaaak aku menangis lho. Aku benar-benar merasa punya seseorang yang selalu ada saat kubutuhkan. Aku merasa benar-benar mempunyai seorang kakak._

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Hei hei_

 _Kau menangis? Keluarkanlah semua. Kau boleh bercerita kepadaku kapanpun kau merasa kau ingin bercerita ya. Hahaha, iya aku juga merasa mempunyai adik. Setelah kau puas menangis, cepat tidur ya. Oyasumi, taisetsuna hito. Ii yume mitai._

Sakura masih menangis di kamarnya. Sakura tidak tahu jika kakak kelasnya yang satu itu akan marah saat ia menangis sendirian. Sakura merasa senang sekaligus terharu. Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu setahun yang lalu saat penerimaan murid baru. Sasuke adalah kakak kelas Sakura yang saat itu menjadi ketua OSIS. Ia menjadi dekat gara-gara Sakura pingsan saat ospek. Sasukelah yang menggendong Sakura ke UKS dan menungguinya sampai Sakura sadar. Sasuke meminta alamat _email_ dan nomor ponsel Sakura saat itu. Semuanya berjalan baik, Sasuke yang setiap hari mengirim email padanya. Teman-temannya mulai curiga dan menganggap berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukainya karena Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengirimi pesan jika bukan darurat, dan juga Sasuke itu susah sekali dekat dengan orang lain apalagi seorang gadis. Sakura merasa hal itu biasa, karena mungkin Sasuke memang menganggap Sakura adiknya.

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Kak_

 _Kak, teman-temanku menganggap kita pacaran gara-gara mereka membaca emailku dengan kakak. Padahal aku pikir itu hal yang biasa. Mereka hanya berlebihan, benar kan kak? Oh iya apa kakak punya akun jejaring sosial?_

 _From: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Mereka berlebihan hahaha_

 _Tidak usah dianggap, mereka berlebihan. Teman-temanku juga sering mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran haha facebook maksudmu? Aku tidak punya. Kau mencarinya ya? Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sampai kapanpun hahaha._

 _To:Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Benarkah?_

 _Aku tidak tahu jika teman-teman kakak juga menganggap kita pacaran haha pantas saja aku tidak menemukan akun jejaring sosial milik kakak, ternyata memang tidak punya. Kenapa kak?_

 _From:Sasuke Uchiha_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Memang_

 _Kenapa tidak punya akun jejaring sosial? Simpel, aku hanya ingin bersikap misterius (walaupun gagal di depan kamu) hahaha_

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Apa?_

 _Kok bisa gagal kalau di depan aku kak?_

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Sifatmu._

 _Sifatmu yang apa adanya lah membuatku selalu diluar dari karakterku. Kau bisa menarik sisi lain dari dalam diriku. Banyak orang yang memakai topeng untuk mendapat perhatianku, tapi kau tidak. Kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan kamu tidak malu akan hal menghargai hal itu karena tidak banyak orang sepertimu. Tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri ya Sak ^^_

Sakura termenung saat membaca email dari Sasuke. Apa dia sehebat itu sampai dapat menarik sisi lain dari Sasuke? Ah kakak kelasnya itu memang selalu mengatakan hal yang Sakura senang. Lama-lama ia menyukai kakak kelasnya itu. Sakura tidur setelah membalas _e-mail_ dari Sasuke.

Pagi harinya Sakura bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah. Baru saja ia berpamitan kepada orangtuanya dan membuka pintu, ia dikagetkan oleh Sasuke yang sedang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Kakak menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, menunggu tetanggamu." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah rumahku.

"Memangnya tetanggaku ada yang bersekolah di KHS juga? Aku tidak pernah tahu lho." Sasuke menggulirkan matanya bosan.

"Aku berada di depan rumahmu tentu saja untuk menemuimu Sakura."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Sakura bingung karena Sasuke menemuinya tanpa sebab.

"Mengantarmu ke sekolah. Cepat, kita bisa telat." Sakura masih bingung. Memangnya Sasuke tidak sekolah? Memangnya Sasuke sedang libur?

"Kakak kok mau repot-repot mengantarku ke sekolah? Memangnya kakak tidak sekolah hari ini? Kakak bolos ya?" Sasuke cengo. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura lupa bahwa mereka satu sekolah? Sakura amnesia?

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu jika kau ini telmi. Kita satu sekolah. Aku kakak kelasmu, ingat?" Hei, Sasuke memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura. Yang membedakan hanyalah Sasuke memakai celana, sedangkan Sakura memakai rok.

"Astaga kak, aku lupa. Maafkan akuuuu." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Ia baru ingat hal itu.

"Ayo cepat, nanti telat." ajak Sasuke.

"Ah iya kak." Sakura lalu menaiki motor Sasuke.

oOo

Setiap mata memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kawasan sekolah. Jelas saja, pasalnya baru kali ini Sasuke membonceng seorang gadis ke sekolah.

"Kak, semua orang melihat kita lho." Sakura bersembunyi di balik badan Sasuke. Ia malu diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya jalan berdampingan.

"Hei teme-eh kau berangkat bersama Sakura-chan? Ternyata rumor bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan memang benar ya." tanya Naruto. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mereka setiju dengan pernyataan Naruto mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Hei, mereka curiga dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah jika dihadapan Sakura.

"Jangan ngawur dobe. Aku hanya menjemputnya saja.

"Yasudah jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Ayo teme ke kelas." ajak Naruto.

"Kau ke kelas sendirian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, kelasku kan dekat dari sini kok kak. Ini kan masih di da-" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan nyaribg Ino. Ino berteriak sembari berlari.

"Foreheaaaaaaaad."

"Lagipula sepertinya akan ada yang mengantarku sampai kelas kak hehe." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kelakuan Ino memang tidak berubah. Ia sering sekali berteriak jika memanggil Sakura. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman Sakura. Memang pasangan serasi.

"Aku pamit ke kelas ya Sakura."

"Kami juga ya Sakura-chan. Dah Sakura-chan, dah Ino." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Ino. Saskura dan Ino membalas lambaian Naruto.

"Kau berangkat dengan kak Sasuke? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Ino. Sakura harus siap di interogasi oleh Ino.

"Ah kak Sasuke yang menjemputku. Aku bahkan kaget saat kak Sasuke berada di depan rumahku." jawab Sakura santai.

"Hah serius? Kok bisa? Ternyata kak Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu." Sakura membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Ino dengar, kak Sasuke itu baik karena dia merasakan rasanya mempunyai seorang adik. Kau sendiri tahu kan bahwa kak Sasuke tidak punya adik?"

"Iya. Mungkin seperti itu." gumam Ino.

oOo

Sakura dan Ino baru saja keluar dari kelas, karena waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"ASTAGA." teriak Ino di depan kelas. Sontak saja semua mata tertuju pada Ino. Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung karena Ino tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kak Sasuke dan teman-teman kak Sasuke kok ada disini?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya. Sekarang Sakura tahu alasan Ino berteriak di depan kelasnya. Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan teman-temannya ada di depan kelasnya, ia ada di belakang Ino saat itu.

"Mengajak kalian untuk makan bersama di kantin." jawab Naruto bersemangat. Yang lain hanya memaklumi sikap Naruto yang kelewat semangat itu.

"Ah iya kak. Ayo Sakura." Ino yang menerima ajakannya, padahal Sakura belum tentu setuju dengan ajakan Naruto kan?

"Ah iya."

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, mereka langsung memesan makanan mereka. Sembari menunggu pesanannya tiba, Naruto memulai obrolan ringan atau lebih tepatnya obrolan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sas, lu kan gak punya facebook. Nah gue yang bikin aja ya, lu tinggal kasih e-mailnya aja." tawar Naruto. Naruto jengah dengan Sasuke yang tidak mempunyai facebook, padahal akun jejaring sosial itu sedang marak di kalangan remaja seperti mereka. Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Lu tanya Sakura aja deh alasan gue gak mau bikin yang kayak gituan." jawab Sasuke ringan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi teman-temannya yang saat ini memandang heran Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Eh? Elu ngasih tau Sakura alesan elu, tapi elu gak ngasih tau alesannya ke gue? Jahat lu Sas. Eh Sak, alesan si pantat ayam ini apa sih?" Naruto ngambek. Habisnya Sakura yang baru Sasuke kenal satu tahun yang lalu sudah diberi alasannya, tetapi Naruto yang sohibnya dari kecil sama sekali tidak diberitahu.

"Eh? Kak Sasuke cuman mau jadi orang yang misterius gitu kok kak hehehe." jawab Sakura kikuk. Pasalnya semua mata teman-teman Sasuke termasuk Ino menatapnya intens seakan-akan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Serius? Elu sok jadi misterius gitu. Kok gue malah jijik ya?" ejak Naruto. Akura terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Ino.

"Apa pig?" bisik Sakura.

"Kak Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu. Percaya padaku." jawab Ino. Perkataan Ino yang seperti itu membuat Sakura bingung. Pasalnya Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai Sasuke atau tidak, karena ia pun tidak pernah tahu rasa suka itu seperti apa.

Tbc~

a/n haloooo. Ah sebenarnya ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun, walaupun telat satu hari. Maaf ya kak hehe ini adalah hasil kebaperan aku, hampir semua adegan disini itu adalah kisah nyata selama tiga tahun aku kenal sama diaaa / jadi ya gini deh, mungkin ide kayak gini pasaran kali ya. Niatnya mau bikin genere action karena dia suka genre action, tapiiiiiii itu nanti aja deh kalau udah ketemu langsung. Iya, kita hanya ketemu lima hari dalam tiga tahun dua bulan kita kenal (curhat). Fanfic ini juga gak aku kasih liat ke dia sih soalnyaaaa aku maluuuuuu o/o oke stop baper dit. Semoga kalian sukaa ^^

Akhir kataaaaa _mind to RnR?_


End file.
